Mining Operations
What are Mining Operations? Mining Operations (usually just abbreviated to 'mining ops' or simply 'ops') are corp events where as many members as possible try to mine as much ore as they can. The main benefit is that mining is much more efficient when everyone works together: usually, one guy is responsible for hauling ore away to a drop off point, meaning that everyone else can just mine non-stop without having to take the ore home. In addition to the hauling benefit, your mining lasers will also work more efficiently, because you'll usually have someone in the op with good leadership skills who will automatically give you bonuses (higher mining yield, shorter mining cycles, and longer mining laser range). Apart from being efficient, it's also a lot of fun, since it's a good opportunity to chat a little with your corp mates and get to know them. If you have any questions about how EVE or the corp works, this is a great time to ask them. Ore mined during a mining op belongs to the corp. That might seem like a turnoff at first, since it means you don't get cash immediately, but there's a cool distributing mechanism involved. See the section on why you should participate below. When and where are they organised? Mining ops normally take place twice a week, on Monday and Friday, usually starting at around 19.00 EVE time and finishing about three to four hours later. Sometimes someone will organise an informal mining op during the week as well, so keep an eye out for that in the corp chat, as well as the main page of this wiki, under the 'Announcements' section. As for the location, the belt to be mined will often be announced in advance by the General or the Centurion. Usually, they will take place near the HQ in Isaziwa. If you haven't heard about any location in advance, just ask in corp chat. Again, the location will be published on the wiki main page as well. Why should I participate? In addition to being a fun experience, you can also make some serious cash by participating in the ops. Here's how it works: the corp refines the ore into minerals with perfect efficiency. These minerals are then either sold directly, or used to build ships, which are then also sold. In short, mining generates cash for the corp. The corp keeps 10% of any incoming cash, and the other 90% is distributed between the members of the corp, normally on a weekly basis. How do we divide the cash? Simple: we keep track of who participates in the ops. If you participate during both ops that week, you get a full share. Participate in only one, and you'll get a smaller cut. Participate in none, and you will get little or nothing at all. Actual amounts will be decided by the General. This system allows you to grow quickly, because it doesn't matter how effective your mining ship is: you'll get the same equal share by participating in a lowly Bantam as participating in a mighty Hulk. The only requirements are (1) that you participate in the ops, and (2) that you try to grow as a miner; i.e. you do not get paid by simply parking your ship in a mining fleet, or if you choose to stay in a Bantam forever. You help build the corp, and the corp will help build you. What are we mining? Good question. In principle, we'll pick a belt and mine it till it's completely exhausted. Sometimes we'll go on after that. As to how we decide what we mine, we have a useful article on that called 'What should I mine?' For more information on what we mine and what we plan to mine, feel free to contact some of our members. So... how much do you mine? Obviously, the main success factor is how many people participate, as well as their ships. Our record op so far was on 26 July 2010, where we mined around 700.000 m3 of ore. The ore had a value of about 60 million isk. Five guys pulled that one off, so it's a record that could certainly be broken. :-) Category:Industry Activities Category:Trojan Activities Category:Money Making